Poison
Overview Poison is primarily a DeBuff powerset. It is only available to Masterminds as a Secondary powerset. You are a master of Poison and can concoct a variety of venoms and toxins allowing you to weaken your enemies. When used correctly, some Poisons can even be used to aid your allies. Power Table The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Poison powerset. Alkaloid When used correctly, poisons can be used to heal, as well as harm. Alkaloid consists of just the right amount of amino acids to safely heal a single targeted ally or henchman. The healed target is also left with some resistance to Toxic damage (this Toxic damage resistance cannot be enhanced). You cannot use this power to heal yourself. } }} }} }} }} }} Antidote This Antidote can free an ally from any Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Slow and Immobilize effects and leaves them resistant to such effects for a good while. The antidote also grants the target some resistance to Cold and Toxic damage. Some of the effects of the power will improve with multiple applications as you advance in level. } }} }} }} }} }} Elixir of Life With this Elixir, you can revive a fallen ally and turn him into a killing machine. The revived target has increased damage, Accuracy, Endurance recovery, and attack speed, and gains a resistance to Toxic damage. A brew of this sort is not without its side effects. The revived target will soon become very sick and severely weak after about 90 seconds. All effects of the Elixir will eventually wear off. Elixir of Life can only be used on players and cannot be used on your henchmen. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Envenom You Envenom your foe with a nasty poison. The toxin directly attacks the immune system, reducing the affected target's Defense, Damage Resistance and Hit Point Regeneration rate. The poison is so potent, that the target actually responds less to Healing while affected by the poison. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Neurotoxic Breath You can breathe a cone of Neurotoxin gas that quickly starts to anesthetize any nearby foes. Affected targets may choke on the gas as their movement and attack rate are severely reduced. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Noxious Gas You can infect one of your Henchmen, surrounding him with a Noxious Gas. All foes near the infected Henchman will be overcome with the Noxious Gas. Their Defense, Accuracy, Damage, and Damage resistance will all be reduced. Additionally, there is a chance that any affected humanoid enemy will become violently ill. Even the mightiest foe will stop dead in their tracks, and left helpless as he empties the contents of his stomach. The vomiting Hold effect is rare (less than a 1% chance of occurring per half-second), unaffected by Enhancements and buffs, and applies only to human critters and to other players in PvP, but it has enough magnitude to surpass any protection in the game and is unaffected by status resistances and PvP mez suppression. } }} }} }} Paralytic Poison This Paralytic Poison viciously attacks a foe's nervous system and can leave an affected target comepletely Held and defenseless. } }} }} }} }} }} }} Poison Trap You can build a Poison Trap on the ground. Any foes that pass near the Poison Trap will cause it to detonate and release its toxic vapors. The poison is a knock-out gas, and any foes in the affected area may be drained of much of their endurance and quickly put to Sleep. The trap is almost impossible to detect, but it is fragile and may be set off by an enemy's explosion. Even if destroyed, the Trap will still detonate. The Sleep effect only applies when the Trap is set off. The gas cloud it releases will infrequently drain Endurance from enemies within it, or Hold them as they retch and vomit, for as long as the cloud exists. Contrary to the power's description, the Endurance drain effect is weak as well as infrequent. The vomiting effect is not unusually strong like the one in Noxious Gas. Note: This power is different from the Poison Trap power in the Traps secondary! } }} }} }} }} }} Weaken You poison a single targeted foe with a venom that significantly Weakens their strength. The affected target's Accuracy and Damage output is severely reduced. Additionally, the affected target's secondary power effects are all weakened. The target's power effects like Heals, Defense Buffs, Endurance Drains, Disorients, Holds, Immobilizes, Knockbacks and more, are all weakened. } }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * }} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Mastermind power sets Category:Corruptor power sets